Break My Heart
by Hannah Banana 1456
Summary: 'Break my heart' is not what i thought i would hear


**It's been a really long time since I've read a nice, short one-shot story. I decided to wright one for any others who have been going through withdrawal!**

Nina's Pov

I woke up to a small child crying. I was on board flight 841 to Heathrow Airport in England. I was on my way home. After around two long, agonizing hours watching 'Bridge to Terebithia' on the screen implanted to the back of the seat in front of me, I grew bored and tired so, I kind of lulled myself to sleep. I was actually calm until I heard the un-mistakable cry of 'Mommy! Where are the cookies? I'M HUNGRY!' coming from the little girl sitting in front of.

Once the flight from HELL ended, I grabbed my bags out from the over-head compartment and wheeled down the aisle. I was given the usual 'Thank you for flying with us!' from all the stewardesses and pilots then made my way through the ear-popping tunnel to the gate. I emerged from the metal frame and smiled. I was all most home.

Fabian's Pov

Nina's coming today! Well, I think. I over-heard Victor whispering on his phone about 'The chosen one returning' a couple days ago. Anyway, I think that I might actually ask Nina to go on an actual date this term. I mean, last year there was that prom thing but I want her to remember our first real date not involving risking her own and everyone else's lives.

Anyway, I was planning on singing to her but I'm terrible at writing songs. I can sing other people but I'm wondering if it'll have the same meaning. I'm just going to have to pick a song I already know. I hope it isn't a bad decision…

Nina's Pov

I was standing in the gate just looking over everything when I saw him. Fabian was standing with a white sign that said "Break my heart, Nina" He had a smirk on his face. He must have been kidding. He didn't want me! He could have Joy now!

I walked towards him and laughed. How could he be so cruel? There must have been some kind of gag about to happen. That must have ben it. But then, he opened his mouth;

"So you're the girl

I heard the rumor

You got the boys wrapped around your finger

Such a sweet heartbreaker

If you're the game, I wanna be a player

Oh, you can do whatever you want

It's alright with me"

I started to march away but he started to walk right after me

"Why don't you break my heart

Make it hurt so bad

Come on give it your best

Nothing less, I insist,

I want it just like that

Why don't you break my heart

It sounds good to me

Do it over again, again, again

You're just what I need"

I grabbed my bag of the baggage claim and started to practically run to the cabs, but he still followed!

"Why don't you break my heart

Yeah, break it

Stare me down, intimidate me

Oh baby please you'll never break me

Bring it on, cause I can take it

You're so cool, the way you play it

Oh, you can do whatever you like

It's alright with me"

I hopped into a cab and he just climbed in and closed the door, this was getting odd

"Why don't you break my heart

Make it hurt so bad

Come on give it your best

Nothing less, I insist,

I want it just like that

Why don't you break my heart

It sounds good to me

Do it over again, again, again

You're just what I need"

As we drove, he rolled up the separator between the driver's half and the passenger's and continued to humiliate me

"Why don't you break my heart, yeah

Break it, break it

Yeah

Yeah

Break it

Come on break my heart

Break it"

This was starting to get annoying!

"Why don't you break my heart

Make it hurt so bad

Come on give it your best

Nothing less, I insist,

I want it just like that

Why don't you break my heart

It sounds good to me

Do it over again, again, again

You're just what I need"

Seriously!

"Why don't you break my

Why don't you break my

Why don't you break my heart

Yeah"

We got to the house and I got out of the cab, grabbed my bag, paid the driver and I marched to the house being tailed by Fabian.

I turned to him before we opened the door and said;

"You done know? Because I don't find it funny!"

"Funny? What are you talking about? I want you to be with me? Why would I make fun of you?" he really was trying hard to keep this going!

"Oh yeah? Why would you chose _me _over Joy? I know Joy likes you! She's way prettier! And I bet you'll like her more than me!" I yelled

"Nina! Can't you see I don't want to be with Joy? I want to be with you! You're beautiful and a genius, and funny and amazing and I don't even consider Joy measurable to you! Can't you see?" he pleaded

But then, I realized something. He was telling the truth.

"No" I whispered

"No? What do you mean?" he asked

"I won't break your heart" I smiled

**Sooo, Whaat do you thinkkkk? If you don't know or don't remember it's 'Break My Heart' by Spectacular! Thanks for reading and pleas review!**


End file.
